


Expert in Deception

by starrynightshade



Series: The Less Dangerous of Two Truths [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May was an expert in deception. At least, she was supposed to be. But nothing Trip said could convince Skye that there was nothing going on between her and Director Coulson.</p><p>“I’m telling you, they’ve got a secret.” She insisted, as they pored over case files together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert in Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S2 E2.

Melinda May was an expert in deception. At least, she was supposed to be. But nothing Trip said could convince Skye that there was nothing going on between her and Director Coulson.

“I’m telling you, they’ve got a secret.” She insisted, as they pored over case files together.

“I’m sure they’re both up to their ears in secrets, Skye. We all seem to be these days.”

“I’m not talking about SHIELD secrets, I’m talking about personal secrets.”

He gave her a look that said ‘please tell me you’re not going where I think you’re going with this.’

“Come on, Trip. I know them, and there is definitely something going on there.”

He wasn’t having it though. “What’s going on there is two people trying to build SHIELD back up.”

“Oooooor, two people doing the frickle-frackle when they think nobody will notice.”

“This is ridiculous. You think Agent May is sleeping with the Director?” He asked dubiously.

“I think there’s very little sleeping going on.” She said. Trip rolled his eyes. “Hear me out. I listened to all your crazy theories about Koening.” She reminded him.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine.”

“Okay, so since May is my S.O. I spend a lot of time with her, right?” She didn’t wait for a response, just plowed on. “But, every time Coulson comes back she goes to him immediately. She even ended our combat lesson early the other day to go ‘speak’ to him in his office.”

“May is Coulson’s right-hand woman. He probably needed to talk to her.”

“She was in there for a long time.” Skye persisted.

“They probably had a lot to talk about.”

“Or not talk about.”

“Alright, let’s say for the sake of the argument that they are in some sort of relationship. What’s to keep them from being open about it? It’s not like they have superiors who can punish them.”

“When have you known May to be ‘open’ about anything?”

Skye was happy for them though (after all, someone on the base deserved to be happy), and she set out to subtly make that fact known to them.

“So, how was your meeting with the Director?” Skye asked a few days later.

May adjusted her posture before answering. “I know you’re worried about him, but Coulson is fine.”

“I know.” She said. “You have his back.” Among other things. She added mentally.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” May asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Skye said innocently. “It’s just that, you two have a lot of one-on-one time whenever he’s back. Which is totally understandable, given how close you two are…”

“Look,” May began “I realize that you’ve been missing Coulson, we all have, but all of this travel is necessary. I’m sorry you haven’t gotten to see him much lately, but believe me when I say that I’m not seeing him more than anyone else.”

Maybe not, but you’re certainly seeing more OF him than anyone else. Skye thought. “I know.” She said again, turning her attention back to her laptop. “I’m just glad that he has you, that’s all.” For a brief moment, May felt a twinge of panic. Had Skye figured it out? Had she noticed the brief, meaningful looks that passed between them, or the way Coulson was always the slightest bit more relaxed after their ‘meetings’? But then she added “Like you say, it’s a bad idea to keep things… pent up.”

May sighed inwardly, because although she was relieved that Skye hadn’t figured out about Phil’s episodes, she really couldn’t think of a subtle way to say “Skye thinks we’re banging on your desk, and we need to let her keep believing it.” Yes, Melinda May was a expert in deception, but sometimes she really wished she could tell people the truth.


End file.
